Just Claim Insanity
by Jamie D Raven
Summary: Sometimes we think that things are far worse than what they realy are. Then we make silly mistakes, and find out what we wanted, we had along. But in the end we usualy loose everything


Life can sometimes blur our vision, make us think one thing or see one thing, when it's really another. We never know what to think, what to say or what to do. One day things will fit together. But until then we have nights like this. So all we have to do.... Is just claim insanity  
  
"Where do you do when there's no place for comfort, No one to love you, no one to tell all your fears to go away?" said a scratching voice in the middle of the night, the small comforts of the world seem to shatter for her, As her world fell apart at the seems. "What happened to us...? To you..? To me...? Why cant I get over you... Why can't this be easier" she continued. Now on a roof top, everything is a little clear. The moon showing some of her features, like her fiery red hair, her pale skin that glisters in with the salt tears that she shed through most of the night. But the cruel mooned showed her tear stained face quite well, like some cruel joke that it wanted to play, as if her life wasn't bad enough.  
  
She was wearing a elegant red ball gown, and looked right out of a fairy tale, Why she was up on the roof top no one could never know, her mind was her own and since she was toying dangerously with the edge of the building, her mind was obously not in the right place.  
  
A young man had been looking for her; he was tall, well built and quite handsome. He like her was dressed well to do, in a black suit and tie. He could hear her yell and ran up the fire escape. When he reached the top he saw her growing nearer and nearer to the edge. "Angelina NO" he yelled and started to run towards her.  
  
At the sound of his voice she didn't turn around, the night by far was the worst she had ever spent in his company. She in fact had loved him, but he could never know. She could never tell him. There were a lot of secrets that she kept in her fragile friendship with him. Just like she could never tell him about her infatuation with him grew deeper and deeper everyday. Or the way he was tearing his life apart short through her like knives. It almost made her bleed what he was doing to himself.  
  
"Forgive me Nathan, please forgive me" she said as she jumped over the edge of the building plummeting towards the London streets, when she did he had just reached the edge, and he could barely grab a hold of her hand. As he grabbed her hand and she dangled there in the middle of life and death she let out an ear splitting scream  
  
"What the hell were you thinking." he said in a scolding voice "Jumping off the building like this. Are you nuts? And on the night that I announce my engagement to Cynthia. I thought you were happy for me"  
  
"How could I be Happy for you?" she screamed. "Seeing you throw your life away with her. When I know that she is completely wrong for you. But you with you need to be loved chose her over someone who completely loved you. Beyond a shadow of a doubt. That you're oblivious to the fact that there is one person that had truly loved you. I did I loved you. I've loved you since the first day i met you. But you threw that away. Like you have thrown all the good things away in your life" she confessed in a rather harsh tone.  
  
He lay on the roof, still holding on to her hand keeping her alive for the moment. But he couldn't help to be completely shocked at her outraged confession. He didn't know how or what to take it as, A saying of something stupid in an anger, or a true love confession. "Are you serious? You loved me, all these years. Why didn't you say anything?" he asked in a soft confused tone.  
  
"Because, I couldn't. You would have laughed at me. Told me I was crazy. And you were killing me with the way you threw your life away. I couldn't get into that." Tears still running down her cheek, but more rapidly now.  
  
"Angelina, I'm sorry. I never care about anything but myself until lately. But I've loved you for so long. But you always seemed so distant to me. That I could bear tell you my feelings and get rejected." He said, and now he was crying. "I couldn't help but love everything about you. You are perfect. You are and Angel."  
  
Just as he said that she was an angel she got the sudden urge to live. She didn't want to leave him now, how could she thought, she loved him, he loved her, it was everything she could have ever wanted. "Well don't just lie there, help me up you idiot" she said with a short laugh with a big surprising smile on her face. He started to pull her up, she was just about up her arms resting on the ledge, he brought his head down and their lips met for one passionate kiss. Just then her feet started to slip, she fell down a little further, he managed yet again to grab her hand and save her for a moment, but he slipped though his fingers.  
  
He tired as hard as he could to grab her hand, but his hardest wasn't good enough. She plummeted downward yet again towards the streets of London. "I LOVE YOU NATHAN" she cried out right before she landed on the roof of a street car. She blinked once, let out once last breath and then died, blood slowly running out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
"I love you to Angelina, my angel." he whispered into the night and got up. He himself looked over the edge of the building menacingly, like he himself was considering to jump. But how could he, let her die in vain, her memory go forgotten, and then she herself would disappear. No he couldn't do that. He walked silently towards the fire escape again, when he started to walk down he heard screams from the street below, obously someone had found her body.  
  
Maybe it was their car that her body fell on, maybe they were guest at his engagement party, or just maybe they were passer byres on the street. He didn't know. He reached the first landing and he went through the open window. He walked down the stairs; he now was as pale as a ghost and looked like he had seen one himself.  
  
"Nathan, Angelina's dead" shouted Cynthia over the shouts and screams of the crowds of the ball room. But he didn't answer her. He just walked out into the right. She would never see him again, she could be broken hearted but he didn't care. He didn't think that he was capable of loving again after to night, capable of letting anyone touch his heart. He walked down the street into the darkness, and as he disappeared he whispered "Good bye sweet Angel"  
  
Life can be a hurtful game. If you don't play it well you can get lost in the madness. Or make silly mistakes. Our choices can effect more than ourselves. But we sometimes forget that. When you witness these sweet sorrows, we never know what to do. But sometimes all we can do is just claim insanity, while we still can. 


End file.
